Love Is Like Alcohol
by x-menobsessed26
Summary: Love and lust compared to alcoholic drinks. One-shot. AU


**The inspiration for this one-shot came from a quote by Jackson Rathbone which states : **

"**Lust tastes like tequila and love tastes like whiskey...Love burns for longer and warms you up on the inside and sometimes it makes you do stupid things. Tequila just makes you wasted."**

**I thought it was pretty cool and then this plot bunny was born. Enjoy!**

Love is like alcohol.

I'm not quite sure when this revelation first hit me, but I believe it was somewhere between fixing Artie's broken arm and lunch. Every man I've ever been involved with romantically has affected me like a different alcoholic beverage, and it has nothing to do with my real life distaste for alcohol.

The first one I thought of was my first boyfriend from junior year in high school. His name was Lionel. He was a lot like beer. He was easiest to deal with when ice cold and when hot, he was rather revolting. He was also, like I said, my first boyfriend, much like how beer was my first experience with alcohol.

Unfortunately, I couldn't take too much of him and it was nearly impossible to find a balance between what I wanted and what I could handle. With that, Lionel and I were over.

My second boyfriend was Warren Worthington III. I would compare Warren to a hearty red wine, the best money could buy of course. Our relationship didn't last long, but still left an impression. When we were together, we never noticed us getting rather, um, full of each other until it was too late, much like how I react to wine.

When I start drinking wine, I adore the flavor and usually, very quickly, have a nice buzz, but I never notice until it's too late and I've had a few glasses past drunk.

Well, I'm going to skip past number three and move straight to number four. It'll make sense later. Love interest #4 is Logan, more commonly known as the Wolverine. I would compare my relationship with him to tequila. I giggle at what I imagine he would say to that.

Nothing, absolutely nothing, I have ever done while under the force of tequila has ever been pretty nor smart. I hear that's pretty common, but I'm afraid to find out partly out of real fear and partly because I don't like to admit how stupid I can be, especially when drunk.

Anyway, everytime I go out with friends and we decide upon tequila shots, I always tell myself that it will be better this time than before and that I can handle it. The biggest problem with that is that I'm always wrong. I'll spend hours in the bathroom throwing up like the mess I am (or, in Logan's case, crying my pathetic eyes out) leaving someone very dear to me to have to bear the aftermath.

My relationship with tequila, and Logan, is messy at best and I found out quickly and through the help of my caring friends that it's best to just leave it alone.

Now, that leaves love interest number three and, really, five since I went back to him, bless his heart.

Scott Summers to me is like that one brand of whiskey you find that, once you taste it, boy that's all you want...at least with me. However, tastebuds can get bored so if I'm not surprised once in a while or don't feel anything from the drink, I'll move on to something else...and come crawling back again.

Brace yourself. I'm about to get cheesy. Scott tends to make me feel emotionally warm and happy on the inside, ready to take on the world, but understanding that I can't do it without him. Sure, I do some stupid shit while under whiskey's influence, but the aftermath is more manageable and the stupid stuff, well, it's not too bad.

To the man himself, ignoring beverages for the moment, I love him more than anything else, even whiskey. I'm not a huge alcohol drinker, never have been, but I'll be damned if I don't want Scotty. I liked Lionel, enjoyed Warren, and lusted for Logan just like beer, wine, and tequila, but nothing will ever compare to whiskey. Oh, and Scott too.

**I am currently underage in all ways, so writing this came from the experiences of older and legal persons. I do not endorse underage drinking and ask that everyone please drink responsibly. Please review!**


End file.
